


Nightmare

by simpleEnthusiast



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Far Harbor Trailer Spoilers, Gen, Nightmares, Wrote this to help soothe all of us after watching that, gender neutral sole survivor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 12:09:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6753259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simpleEnthusiast/pseuds/simpleEnthusiast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sole has a bad dream, and Nick helps when they wake up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> So I watched the far harbor trailer, and (like a lot of others) panicked about the well being of our favorite toaster, i mean, detective at the end. So I wrote this to soothe myself, then figured I should post it. I originally wrote this with my female sole survivor, Aubrey, but changed it to a gender neutral version for publishing, so If i missed any pronouns, I'm sorry.
> 
> This is also unbetaed so please forgive any spelling/grammar mistakes

_They walked into the chamber, stomach churning as they neared the throne-like apparatus in the center. They bit their tongue as their gaze fell over the laugh lines and crows' feet on their friend's--or at least what was left of his--face. Their eyes settled on the X on his forehead and they forced back tears. "Nick…are you in there?"_

_"No. He's not."_

 

~~~

 

The Sole Survivor shot upright in bed, gasping as their eyes flitted around their surroundings, identifying the walls of the loft in Nick's office. Swallowing around the lump in their throat, they threw themselves out of the bed and clambered down the stairs.

"Nick?!" They tripped on the last step and caught themselves on the dresser.

"Sole? You alright?" Nick's voice called from the main office as he stood. 

"Nick?" Sole righted themselves and met him in the hallway, nearly crashing into the synth. "Are-are you okay?"

Nick arched an eyebrow. "I'm fine…why?" He looked his friend up and down, noting their tense posture and the panic in their eyes. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"You were.…" Sole swallowed. "I…I don't know….sorry, Nick, I didn't mean to bother you…" They turned to head back up the stairs, wiping the sweat from their brow and taking a deep, but shaky breath.

Nick followed them and placed his intact hand on their shoulder, noting how tense they were. "You're not bothering me, but now I'm concerned. What spooked you so badly?"

Sole turned around, easing down onto Nick's bed. "I guess I was dreaming. I don't know. But it felt real enough. You'd been…changed…all sort of strange tech sticking out of you, and your eyes weren't glowing…I don't remember all of it…it's fading, but it felt so damned real.

"Nick sat down beside them. "Hey, I'm fine. See? No strange tech, just my regular old patchwork skin and coat. And my eyes are just fine." He offered his friend a smile, which Sole managed to weakly return. 

"I know.…it just scared me is all.""I can see that. But it was just a dream. I'm fine."

Sole nodded again and took a shaky breath, glancing down at their trembling hands. Nick followed their gaze and frowned slightly. "Wait here, I'll get you some water. Take some deep breaths for me, okay? I'll be right back."

Sole nodded, following their friend's instructions as the synth dug around in the main office before returning with a can of purified water and a pack of cigarettes. "Here, drink that down. Want a smoke?"

Sole shook their head as they finished the water. "No. I think I'll be fine, now. It just felt so real."

Nick nodded, taking the empty can and tossing it in the trash can by his desk. "You wanna try and go back to sleep or do you wanna stay up a little while?" He asked, sitting back down on the bed.

"I.…I don't think I could get back to sleep if I tried. Got any cold cases I could look at?

"Nick chuckled. "Not really, but I could use some help on this current one. Looks like it's gonna be one hell of an adventure."

Sole nodded, standing with Nick and moving to his desk. "Alright. Adventures it is."


End file.
